Kamek's Club for Unloved Characters
by pepdog1
Summary: Kamek is sick of being mistreated by Bowser, and decides to start a club for other people like him to talk about their problems. Only thing is, it starts being a problem when people from other dimensions start to come!
1. Chapter 1

Kamek stormed up and down the room, cursing under his breath.

"That is _the last time_ I listen to him! That could've been the end of my game! Sure, I could respawn, but I don't want to! Just because I am able to live forever doesn't mean I like doing stupid things!"

After that little rant, the Magikoopa plopped down on the ground, crossing his arms.

If you're wondering what he was talking about, it's this: Bowser had instructed him to make more Dry Bones to protect his castle. Of course, the Koopa Troopers were delighted, but he wasn't. As the Koopas jumped into the lava in order to change, the splashback almost burnt him to a crisp. Not to mention that Dry Bones look hidious when they first come out of the lava. It was like a living nightmare.

The Magikoopa looked around the room, trying to find something of interest to keep his mind off his horrid master, when he noticed something pinned up on the wall.

"Koopa and Booella's Chess Club." He read aloud. "Games for all those bored minions. Bah."

He sat there for a few moments, before an idea popped into his head.

"I'll start my own club; Kamek's Club for Unloved Characters! I can gather up a bunch of misunderstood characters, and together we can take over the games! Nobody will ever not love us again! I think that made sense…"

And so he got up and rushed to his room. He drew up a poster on a piece of paper he found lying around, and then cast a magic spell on it to send copies of it to every corner of the kingdom, and beyond!

"There." Kamek smiled, leaning back in his chair. "Now all that's left to do is wait…"

* * *

><p><em>There we are, the beginning of a story! Sort of… I <em>_**do **__have a selection of characters I'm going to do, but you can suggest some! There will be three characters every chapter, and some of them might have some OCs that may be accompanying them, like made up pets or family members. I'm not accepting other OCs, however. Note, if you are going to suggest a character to appear, I would prefer that you add it at the end of a comment about how you like the story. So… See you around, I guess._

_Pepdog1, out._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: Don't Look a Gift Yoshi in the Mouth**

_ Everybody who commented: Thank you for your suggestions! Those characters shall indeed get a spot in this story. One even appears in this story! Everybody else... Later. I'm starting with the more well-known characters, then the not so well-known, then the surprising ones, and then the crazy ones…_

_Now, one of the characters in this chapter speaks in his own language, so the translation will be in brackets, like in the game Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time. Let's start…_

Kamek sat at his piano, playing a little tune, waiting for the first to arrive. (In my fannon he plays all the music that you hear in the castle stages. That's why there's no music when he casts spells on the stage; because he's not playing any.)

It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door. Kamek was ecstatic.

"Come in!"

The door opened slowly, revealing somebody Kamek had never liked.

"Yoshi!" He cried. "What are you doing here?!"

"Yoshi. (Kamek.)" Yoshi crossed his arms, annoyed. "Yo-yo-yoshi. (You know why I'm here.)"

"I don't have any babies, alright? I'm over that now."

"Yooo… (I don't mean that.)" Yoshi sat down on one of the chairs that had been set up in a circle. "Yoshi, mmm…. (I'm here for your little club.)"

"Why would you need to be in my club?" Kamek was confused. "You're the most loved person I know! Everybody loves you! … Besides me, of course."

Yoshi was silent for a moment as he closed his eyes. "Yoooshi… (I'm not talking until somebody else arrives…)"

"Come on, Yoshi! I'm here to help, after all! I know we might've had our differences, but now's the time to put those behind us and work together!"

Yoshi sighed, his stern look becoming one of sadness.

"Yoo…Oooo? Yo…Shi… Yo… (I… don't know, exactly… I've looked after Mario since he was a baby, and does he ever repay me? No… He just throws me down pits to try and get farther in the levels… You don't know how many times I've wished him dead…)"

Kamek was silent for a bit, taking it all in.

"I know how you feel. I've baby-sitted Bowser for as long as I can remember, and now I look after his kids, and he still doesn't ever reward me… or even say thank you! Sometimes I wonder if he'd do better without me…"

Kamek twiddled his fingers, looking down. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. He hadn't yet told Bowser about his idea, let alone got permission, so if they were found out… If he found out what he really felt…

Another knock on the door made him snap back to reality.

"Who is it? Come on in!"

The newcomer hesitated, before stepping in. It was a Toad.

"… A Toad?" Kamek was surprised. "Seriously?"

"I'm not just any toad." It answered, sitting itself down next to Yoshi. "I'm the princesses special servant!"

Yoshi opened one eye, glancing at the toad-thing with curiosity. "… Yosh? (…Really?)

The Toad nodded, smiling. "Just as well they think I'm just a normal Toad, because otherwise I probably wouldn't be allowed in…"

"How did you get past the guards?" Kamek asked.

"Simple. I just kept telling them that their princess was in another castle. They just left me alone."

Kamek actually had to stifle a laugh.

"Okay, why are you here?"

"Oh, where do I begin? I don't get paid, I am never congratulated, and all the players hate me because of my annoying voice and the fact the in the original games all I did was tell them the obvious. Also, my brothers always get caught, and I'm just one in a thousand million Toads out there, so…"

Yoshi nodded.

"Yosh. Yoshi... (I know what you mean. On Yoshi Island, there's more Yoshis than you can poke a stick at...)"

Suddenly, the door opened. One single, solitary Goomba walked in. Kamek jumped up. If he told Bowser what he was doing...

"Ha ha! You have both fallen right into my trap! Now, we shall lead you to the dungeon and... Uh... Dungeonify you!"

Yoshi and the Toad deadpanned him.

"Yosh? (Seriously?)"

"Relax, Kamek." The Goomba said, walking in. "I'm not here to rat you out. I'm here as a spokesperson for all the minions in the castle. We're sick of being treated with no respect! We built this castle, and all the other ones, and do we get thanks? No. We attempt to protect the king, and do we get gratitude? None whatsoever. If we weren't around, his highness wouldn't exist, but does he care? I don't think so..."

"Exactly!" Toad cried. "The princess goes around getting herself kidnapped, so us Toads practically run the kingdom! What do we get in return? A thank you and some cake. There's not even enough for all of us!"

Kamek clapped his hands together. "See? Look at how much you all have in common! I wonder, why are we all fighting anyway?"

"Because of the princess and the king!" The Goomba and the Toad exclaimed simultaneously. Yoshi nodded in response.

"Yoshi! Yo! (We don't have to be fighting, it's all their fault! Maybe, if we put our differences behind us, we could have a better life!)"

They all nodded in agreement.

"See?" Kamek smiled. "We all shared our side of the story, and found our problem! Now, let's work together to fix it!"

"Not so fast."

The group looked towards the door. Standing there was something strange; it looked like a wooden doll!

"You haven't yet found all the problems." It said. "It's my turn to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two: Wood for the Fire**

_Only two characters this chapter, sorry. Nobodies request, either. Those will be coming in the next chapters._

The wooden doll walked into the room and promptly sat down next to the Toad. The rest of the group stared at him, before something sparked in Yoshi's brain.

"Yosh… Yoshi! Yosh-yo? (Wait… !? Is that you?)"

The doll glanced at him.

"Call me Geno, Yoshi. After all, !? Is such a hard name to pronounce."

"Yo-yo-yoshi! … Yoshi? (Mario told me all about you and your adventure! … Why are you here?)"

"Because," Geno got up, "I overheard you talking. What you said was only a fraction of the problem. Have you heard of Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars? Barely anybody has. And all the characters in that game are practically forgotten. A whole world of characters, left alone in the dust. We received our debut in that game, and haven't appeared in a single game since, unless you count cameos. We are forgotten, unwanted, and lonely. Dying is impossible, as you know, without breaking every copy in existence. We are left feeling useless and depressed."

There was a small silence in the room.

"Gee, I never thought of that." Kamek muttered. Geno sat back down.

"I rest my case." He said, leaning back. "Now, what can we do about it?"

Another silence. Nobody knew. The door suddenly started creaking open again, much to everybody's surprise.

"… Is this where the club is?"

"Yep, come right in!... Er… Waluigi?!"

The tall man came in.

"Waluigi, what are you doing here?" Toad cried.

"The club, obviously!" He sat down next to Geno. "You see, everybody thinks I'm Wario's brother, but I'm not. I'm just a friend that he invited to a tennis game. But now everybody is being weird and saying that we're related. If that's so, I ask, then why don't I appear in WarioWare games? I never got my own game, I've always just come as an unlockable character or an antagonist, and I don't like it! I don't want to be known by Wario's reputation, I want a chance to earn my own!"

"Ah, yes, being mistaken for somebody else is a terrible thing! Being punished for a crime you didn't commit! It's being a double, being a clone, being a fake! But they're the fake, are they not?"

That voice didn't belong to anybody in the room. It belonged to the person standing outside the door…


End file.
